Scaled Kitsune
by X.x.X.DementedCheeseNip.X.x.X
Summary: This Story Now Belogs To A Douche With No Life - Also, this will be deleted at the end of the month.
1. Prolouge: Attack! NineTailed Devastaion

Scaled Kitsune

**A****uthor: **X.x.X.DementedCheeseNip.X.x.X

**Summary: **Mitarashi Naruto, daughter of a well-respected kunoichi, Mitarashi Anko. While her mother is loved, respected, and acknowledged, she is not. Naruto is loathed, insulted, and considered trash... Why? You tell her that! Will Naruto ever figure out who and what she really is, or will the hateful glares of the villagers eat at her one by one until the evil lurking within her breaks free… and I'm not talking about the fox either…

**A/N:** HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS IS ON PERMANENT HAITUS UNTIL I GET MY MOTIVATION BACK!!!

**Rating: T**een (( For Now ))

Disclaimer(s): Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Stupid Idea © Kit 

Warnings: I'm telling you now; if any of these warnings offend you LEAVE NOW!! I'm sating this will be slightly dark, but will humor will accompany it. Here are the warnings as follows: Blood, Rape, Heavy Violence, Language, Cutting, Gore, and Crude Humor.

**Main Pairings:** ………………………

**-- EDITED -- October 29, 2007 --**

* * *

**Prologue –**_Attack!! __Nine-Tailed Devastation!_

* * *

" Ouch..." a young female muttered as she placed her hand on her rounded stomach and gently rubbed it as she winced as her purple hair blew in the calm breeze. Her lightly colored skin put off some sort of glow as it shown in the pale moonlight. She winced as she took yet another step and the black-haired female aside her asked, " Anko-san, what the matter?" 

Her onyx-orbs were laced with worry as her voice sounded panicked. The female known as "Anko", whose eyes were widening as she felt something warm on her legs muttered something as she glanced down at her pregnant belly.

" Anko-**san**!!" she shouted getting the purple-haired females attention as she slowly stated in complete seriousness, " Shizune… Either my water just broke or I just peed on myself…"

Anko moved around slightly and felt a little more warmth sliding down her legs and she knew her water had just broken.

Shizune watched in shock as within moments Anko's body was taken over by labor. Shizune knew that the young female had gotten neither warnings nor warm-up contractions. She wrapped her arms around the female as she eased them onto the ground and she felt Anko's pain. Her contractions were crashing down onto her hard and unforgiving and hardly breaking in between.

Anko and Shizune both knew that the soon-to-be mother needed to get to the hospital about 1000 feet away, but Anko felt she HAD to be on the ground for this.

Anko was now just letting the contractions come allowing her body to work and keeping herself calm.

Shizune saw as the stubbornness in Anko's eyes told her she didn't want to leave here. Shizune glanced up and saw a young child staring at them and she shouted, " Please child, got get your mother!! Tell her to call the hospital!!"

Shizune glanced around making sure no one else was around and then back up at the sign topping where the two blondes disappeared into.

The young platinum-blonde child nodded as she dashed inside the slightly ajar door and she soon came back out with a dirty-blonde haired male.

" What's going on out here!!" he shouted oblivious to the duo on the road.

" Yamanaka-san!! Please call the hospital, Anko and myself cannot make it there ourselves!" Shizune politely shouted as she had a pleading look in her eyes.

He nodded as he picked his supposedly daughter up who had her small thumb in her mouth and was carried inside along with her panicking father. Shizune watched as Anko whined to herself and Shizune having being Tsunade's assistant knew she was far past early labor.

' _She's very close to having this child...'_ Shizune happily thought as the dirty-blonde haired male emerged from the decorated flower shop. The child beside him was shyly hiding jogging him as she secretly glanced at the big-bellied woman.

" Daddy… Is that lady going to be okay?" she curiously asked as the male froze in step. He paused and then nodded as he continued over to the two females.

" Anko-san…" he said as Shizune glanced up at him strangely.

" What's wrong? Inochi?" Shizune impatiently asked as she gently rubbed Anko's bulging stomach. The male closed his cyan-dyed orbs and said, " This child is not going to be accepted easily… considering whom she is."

" **Nani**!!" Shizune nearly shrieked as a group of males covered in white clothing began to come into view. The two blondes turned as they jogged back into their domain, as Shizune's question remained cold. They were carried a stretcher as the sat it on the ground they saw exactly who the female was…

"There she is! Come on, we have to get her into triage! Shizune-san, please come with us, we may need your help…" the apparent leader said as the all nodded and the males seemed to be cautious as they surrounded the pained and pregnant woman. She began to thrash as she began to curse obscenities as she nailed one of the male in the knee.

" All right Miss Anko, please we are only trying to help..." one of the white-clothed men said as the other nodded. Her spanking and feral rage seemed to die down along with her voice and they all sighed in relief.

" **Yosh**… Now, lets get Anko-san onto the stretcher!!" The leader said as he sighed and Shizune watched fearfully. Anko was crying at this point and Shizune walked closer towards the pregnant kunoichi. The second she was close enough towards Anko, Anko's hand shot out and gently clasped onto hers.

' _Anko-san, may the gods be with you. By now, your endorphins and adrenaline should've kicked in. Your contractions have already began to slow where you can handle them…'_ Shizune thought happily as she kept in pace with the medical team. She glanced towards the colossal building coming into view and said, " Just a little longer Anko!! We're almost there!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scaled Kitsune

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The dirty-blonde haired male who assisted Shizune and Anko paced around his flower shop quickly. He was mumbling to himself as his speed increase and the young girl watched. She was confused why her father was walking in circles.

" Daddy… Is that lady going to be all right? She's not going to end up like mommy is she?" the platinum-blonde haired female asked as small crystalline tears began to form on the edge of her cyan-dipped orbs.

" No…Ino. No, she won't. Anko is a strong woman, and stubborn as well. I know for a fact she won't die from simple childbirth…" Inochi said as he walked over to a small plinth and placed his tanned hands on the small frame-like object. Tears began to decorate the glass surface and he said, " No she won't end up like mommy Ino…"

Inside the picture frame was the photo of an attractive female. Her long platinum blonde-hair was pulled over her left shoulder. Her succulent pale-skin looked as if it was lightly glowing and her cyan-orbs were utterly alive. Her left bang seemed to taunt the photo as it fell into her face. It covered her left eyes and Inochi had a very small smile on his face.

" Ino…" Inochi said as her glanced up at her mirror image.

" H…Hai?" Ino stuttered as she clutched the small fox plushy close to her chest. She fearfully looked at her father who gently said, " Get your coat… we're going to see someone…"

Ino nodded her head as she happily turned and ran up the small flight of stairs. Seconds later she returned with a small, puffy, but comfortable coat around her small frame.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scaled Kitsune

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

" Shizune…" Anko muttered as the black-haired female whispered to her, " Hold that thought Anko…"

" Well, who dilated is she?" Shizune asked as she awaited the female nurses answer.

" She's ten centimeters!!!" she happily called as Shizune chuckled to herself, and told Anko the news. The purple-haired **jounin** was ecstatic!

A small smile crept unto Anko's face as Shizune smiled.

Shizune's Point of View 

This woman is amazing. All it took was an hour… her water breaking, Yamanaka-san calling the hospital, and arriving here. Simply amazing!

We were taken to a room and an on-call midwife was rounded up in case my doctor didn't make it, which she did.

I must say Anko did an awesome job at fending off the IVs, monitoring and whatnot amidst the insanity. She even had a nurse leave and find us a different nurse!

One of the nurses appeared from the slightly opened door and asked me, " Miss Shizune… would you like anyone else in here?"

I stared at her like she was crazy, " Who else is there?"

She chuckled and said, " Well there's the Yamanaka family in the waiting room. They are very apprehensive…"

I giggled and nodded, and not two minutes later the two longhaired blondes appeared. A decision Anko seemed to be thankful, she had her very own cheering section.

Inochi was at her right shoulder telling her she'd be all right and she was doing a very great job. Ino was standing in a chair aside her father shouting random things, yet encouraging things…

Finally, Konoha's most fantastic and extremely exceptional, nurse at her left shoulder who was there with a sip of water or cool cloth before she could even ask.

I can't seem to recall how long Anko pushed. All I can remember is Anko's pain and determination to meet her little baby girl.

I can never forget the moment that little body came out of hers. It was amazing, and the best way to describe it was when you go over a hill a little too fast. What a remarkable feeling!! Her body opening up and birthing a brand new person! I'm truly glad I was able to stay with Anko every step of the way…

Black hair decorated the newborn's head as unusual purple streaks decorated the edges of her hair and her bangs. I'll also remember the second I placed the small being onto Anko's chest, the small female actually lifted up her tiny head and stared at her mother – she was perfect.

**Normal Point Of View**

" Everyone but you two leave!!" Shizune said as the nurses and doctor(s) left and Shizune said, " Ne, Anko. You need to think of a name don't you?"

Anko gently nodded as Inochi and Shizune began to think. Suddenly Ino clapped her hands together startling Anko and said, " Naruto!!"

" Ino! That's-!" Inochi was cut off by a half-asleep Anko who smiled and said; " I like that… Good idea Ino. Her name will be Naruto, Mitarashi Naruto. My baby girl…"

Ino giggled as her father chuckled along with her, but before anyone could enjoy the happiness of a new child being born, and explosion rattled the entire hospital. Anko was suddenly wide-awake as she held onto her baby tightly.

" What's going on!!" she shouted as the baby nuzzled into her well-developed chest and whimpered as Anko held it tight.

Before another word was uttered yet another detonation echoed throughout the village. Inochi had his daughter buried in his chest whilst Ino had no complaints. This time it was more violent than the last and it small Anko's head against the bedpost behind her. Blood shot out of her mouth as Shizune gasped as she checked the back of her skull, a small bit of blood seeped onto her fingers.

" This isn't good," she muttered as Inochi, who was cradling a sobbing Ino asked, " Shizune-san what's wrong?"

" That blow to the head knocked her out… What's worse is that it slightly cracked her skull…" Shizune fearfully said as she closed her shady-orbs and placed her hands together. A soothing feeling flew throughout the room as Shizune's hands were engulfed with a light blue aura.

Shizune winced as the bawling child made its presence known once again and she wincing as the piercing cry made her ears ring. She is defiantly _Anko's _child, what other kind of child could be that loud!!

Shizune quietly chided the child as its wailing ceased in volume but didn't diminish. She smiled as her engulfed hand easily slid behind Anko's head and she placed it on the wound. She felt the blood stop oozing from her miraculously healing wound. Shizune sighed in relief as she heard Anko moan.

She let out a startled gasp as Ino's head popped into her line of vision. She stared as the prattling infant with her cyan-eyes wide.

" Daddy… Naruto-chan is trying to say something!" Ino whined as Inochi shook his head, " Ino, stop talking nonsense… Naruto is much to young to talk!!"

" No… I don't know how, but she's trying to say the village is in trouble!!" Ino shouted as Inochi and Shizune stared at her. Naruto was make perturbed gurgles as Ino looked at her and she sighed.

" It sounds like… She sees a kitsune…" Ino said as Naruto held her chubby hand out and Ino gently took as her father repeated her.

" Kitsune?" he repeated as Ino nodded.

" A big one! She also says that it seems to be in pain… not physical pain, but emotional pain." Ino said in a confused manner as Shizune and Inochi glanced at each other.

" What…?" Ino gently asked as Naruto's eyes began water and Ino gaped. She began to shake as Inochi began grabbed his daughter but she pushed him away.

" Ino! What's the matter? You're trembling!" Inochi gently asked as Ino tore her eyes away from the sobbing infant.

" She said that the big fox had nine-tails, and it was going to take our poofy-haired Hokage away from us!!" Ino cried as Inochi froze.

" **Kyuubi no Kitsune**…" both the male and female said simultaneously. They looked at each other and they quickly maneuvered their way towards the closed window. Shizune opened it and gasped as they both stared at the pale full moon. Inochi was about to say something but another earth-shaking quake rattled the village.

" What the devil's going on?" Inochi shouted as Ino laid Naruto's hand back on her mother's chest and ran over to her father. Inochi bent over and gently grabbed his daughter as he pulled her close to his well-built chest. Ino began to cry as Anko moaned once more and slowly awoke as she glanced over to a frightened Shizune and sobbing Ino.

" Naruto…" she trailed off as her small baby had made its pillow between her somewhat swollen breasts. She painfully smiled as the small child nuzzled into her left breast and Shizune fearfully eased towards her.

" Anko, we have to get out of here!" she hissed as Anko glanced at her and her chocolate-dipped orbs clearly asked, why?

" Because the Kyuu-!" Shizune was interrupted as yet _another_ earthquake rumbled the earth below them as a male doctor flung the door open. Startling the small female buried in her mother's bosom, in which, she began to cry.

Anko glared fiercely at the man, who naturally, flinched. He managed to fight it off, and she said, " Everyone, we must leave at once! There's a mammoth nine-tailed fox about 10 kilometers away and it's advancing with vast amounts of speed!!"

Shizune and Inochi froze as Ino muttered, in complete monotone, " I told you so…"

Her eyes were wide and cold. Inochi froze as Shizune picked Anko's child up which made it stop crying and beginning to coo gently. She placed her into her chest and held her hand out towards Anko who slowly took it.

" Please, Anko-san you must hurry…" Shizune urged as Ino and Inochi were already at the door, awaiting the two females. However, the very second Anko's feet touched the floor, her eyes widened and she hit the floor.

Shizune offered the small child towards Inochi who gladly took it and she motioned for them to leave, no room for excuses. Ino sadly watched as her father along with herself dashed off leaving Shizune and Anko alone…

" Kaa-chan…" Ino muttered as she began to gently cry in unison with Naruto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scaled Kitsune

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hundreds of humans, both male and female, stood in offensive and defensive stances as they prepared to defend their village. One earthquake after another they seemed to increase in strength and speed as the shinobi felt the growing wicked sensations within each tremor.

" Get ready here it comes!!" An undistinguishable voice called as within in the night sky radiant pair of blood-red eyes was spotted as the males and females all had some sort of weapon in their hands.

A pitch-black shadow leapt up over the mountains with pure ease and everyone froze at the size. It was about 100 feet tall if not taller!!

The second it landed; the collision was so calamitous it rattled Konoha so hard, that some of the sturdiest buildings began to collapse to the ground. Speaking of sturdy, the hospital slowly shook as it's roof slowly unattached from the rest of the hospital…

It quickly fell to the ground and shattered as the enormous black being let out a huge bark as all the people below let out a cry of pain. As the pale moonlight filtered through the smoky night sky, their enemy was revealed.

An enraged nine-tailed fox was baring its fearsome fangs, as its terrible claws were already dyed crimson with blood from a previous slaughter that seemed to be not long ago.

Its back seemed to arch as it inhaled and let out a nasty howl. Everyone below tried to lock out the terrible screech, some succeeded but some did not. Those who were lucky enough glance around at all of their fallen comrades and one took initiative and called, " Come on everyone!! We have to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage-sama gets here!!"

The other shinobi looked at the man like he was mad, but they smiled and nodded as they picked up their fallen shinobi's weapons and began to rapidly launch them at the nine-tailed fox.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scaled Kitsune

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

" Ino are you okay… please answer me!!" Inochi begged his daughter as the lifeless look in her eyes made the male panic.

" That nice lady… both… gone…" Ino muttered in incomplete sentences as Inochi watched on in horror, as the hospital they had just emerged from began to collapse. Both Yamanaka's watched as the colossal building began to cave in and Inochi grabbed his daughter, making sure the infant in his arms was safe, and leapt away.

Naruto, the young baby in Inochi arms, began to softly cry. Inochi glanced down at the sobbing infant as he felt a presence behind him.

Ino lifelessly glanced up as the life slowly returned to her cyan-orbs, " Kakai-san?"

" Hmm…" Inochi hummed as he turned to see silverfish hair dripping wet with blood as the said liquid began to form a small puddle as it fell from every visible part of his body. He seemed about 16, yet his form wasn't that of a normal teenager.

His forest-green vest with multiple pockets was slashed in various places and was sodden with blood and sweat. The navy-blue shorts were intact, but he had large gash on his thigh and Inochi could've sworn he saw some muscle. The mask that was worn over his face was the only thing in one piece that didn't seem to be involved the harsh battle with the now identified Kyuubi.

"Kakashi-san?" Inochi cautiously asked as he stared at the blood-doused shinobi before him.

" Yamanaka-san…" the silver-haired ninja glanced up, hate glimmered with in the visible eye.

" Ha…Hai?" he answered, not liking the usually cheerful shinobi talking like this.

" You have to get to safety! Why are Ino, and yourself just standing out here like this?" he asked, not even acknowledging the small child.

" …" His question was unanswered as his dark-eye settled on the child.

" How long has it been since that child was born?" the male known as Kakashi asked as Inochi gently held the child tighter.

" About 10 minutes why?" Inochi pestered as Kakashi glanced up, his eye widening as he advanced onto the two Yamanakas.

" Give it to me..." he said as Inochi froze.

" Why should I?" he asked like a child.

" That child is the only way to save the village!!" he shouted startling Ino who was quiet the entire time.

" …" Ino listened as Kakashi and Inochi began to argue, " How! You're going to give a child as a sacrifice! It's bad enough that its mother is dead, now you want to kill it!"

Ino began to tremble as she slowly burst into tears. Kakashi ignored her, as he said, "No You old fool, Hokage-sama can't kill what's immortal! So he'll do the next best thing, he'll seal it!!"

" What! Has that man lost his mind? He can't seal what he can't catch! Have you seen the speed that _thing_ has!" Inochi said as Kakashi let out a growl.

" Listen to me! You don't get it! He doesn't seal it, Konoha has no chance of defending itself, and in all this chaos it collapse in onto itself!!" Kakashi shouted as Inochi and Ino both looked at each other and then Naruto and Inochi sighed as he poked a now sleeping Naruto's tummy as she cooed softly.

" F-fine… Naruto, I'm sorry." Inochi said as Kakashi bowed politely and walked over toward the dirty-blonde haired shinobi.

Kakashi gently took the child into his arms as it awoke with a small gurgle and Inochi and Ino both ran off as Kakashi vanished.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Scaled Kitsune

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

White-coated stones lie in a pile of rubble as a giant cracked red-plus sign topped the debris now know as the hospital. The debris began to rise, not because of the tremors the fox was sending out, something underneath it began to push. A small speck of silver could be seen as the stones slowly tumbled away from the arising forces.

Suddenly something akin to a tail shot forth from the wreckage, as it seemed to be steel-plated. Under the steel plates, were dark-gray scales, and the tail began to curve as it began to ease away the ruins of the hospital.

" _Just a little more…"_ a voice said as it hissed and the protected tail seemed to turn and it slammed a very large boulder, which cracked and slowly crumbled to pieces. The second it did, a giant snake shot forth.

Dark gray-scales covered its body, as its underbelly seemed to be scraped bloody and raw. Along its long backbone, steel plates covered it.

" _Finally! Who knew fuckin' boulders could be so hard?" _The snake blinked as he lowered his head to the ground and slowly opened his mouth to reveal Shizune and Anko unharmed.

" Ideotsu! Thank you! Without you we would…" Shizune trailed off as she, Anko, and the snake now identified as Ideotsu all glanced towards the rampaging kitsune. A cloud of white smoke flooded the area as a massive being appeared, size equal to the fox. There was no movement as the smoke began to clear, a bright light surrounded the massive shadow as the kitsune froze and began to calm down.

" …Sugoi…" Anko muttered as the form of the fox began to become distorted. The light died down, as the fox's now lifeless body slowly cracked. As it exploded, it created an explosion similar to that of a nuclear blast. It sent massive amounts of wind hurtling in every direction and the Ideotsu flicked his tongue out. As it did, it sensed the speed of the air stream hurtling towards them, and coiled around the two females…

The wind, if a human being were to be within the range, it would rupture a person's organs in a second if it were to make its way into the body.

The wind collided with the steel-plated reptile and the plates seemed to make a horrible screeching noise as the wind pummeled it. The snake began to slide back as the wind picked up. About 5 agonizing seconds later the wind died down, the snake snuck a peek out and that the black shadow began to move.

" _Dirty toad…" _Ideotsu hissed as the shadow turned and the snake saw something flicker in the pale moonlight. It uncoiled itself as Shizune was holding onto a shivering Anko, and she glanced up as she saw a something coming towards them.

" No…" Shizune said as Anko glanced at the coming object. It was a… tongue. Metal studs were on each said of the muscle, as it seemed to be curled around something.

Shizune and Anko both shivered as it unraveled and inside was the lifeless body of a young blonde-male, covered in his own blood. His body-covering cape was shielding his body from view as a muffled voice… well, muffled cry.

"…Oh no…" Shizune said to herself, as Anko slowly walked towards the male as the snake sensed it was a wise time to leave.

"……………………" Anko was silent as her brown-orbs widen the second she pulled the cape aside and saw a lump of raven and plum colored hair.

Anko slowly picked the child up as she saw the stoic expression on the child's face and the glowing red spiral seal on its tubby little belly.

" Oh, Naruto… I'm so sorry! I should've never let you out of my sight!" Shizune watched as Anko placed the child between her breasts and hugged it tight.

" Shizune! We're through here, come on, and lets go!!" Shizune's head perked up at the voice and Anko glanced up to see a blonde-haired woman around her thirties. Her breasts were a lot bigger than those of her own and she asked, " Tsunade-san…?"

" Hmm… Anko? What's that _thing_ in your arms…?" Tsunade asked as she saw the small lump of flesh in Anko's arms. Anko shivered as Tsunade smiled, " You got yourself a brat huh? I'm happy and all that, but all I want to know who's the father…? Because that expression looks mighty familiar…"

"……………………………………" Anko muttered something after the long silence and Tsunade looked stunned to the bone. Her amber-orbs widened as she grabbed Shizune gently and Tsunade muttered a good-bye to Anko as the two vanished. A stunned Shizune wasn't able to comprehend the situation until they were gone…

" ……… It's……… It's going to be okay Naruto. I promise…" Anko trailed off as she limped away. Clad in nothing but a hospital gown, Anko shivered but held her child close...

Anko held the small infant in-between her breasts as she began to tell herself, " ……… It's……… It's going to be okay Naruto. I promise. I'm not got to let **_him_** get his filthy hands on you, my precious little girl…"

Anko limped off as the small toddler cooed as she cuddled into her mother's bosom. Anko chuckled as she felt her baby's chubby hands on her beating heart and Anko smiled, " That's right Naruto! As long as you trust in that, you can do anything.. theoretically of course.."

Naruto cooed happily as she nuzzled into her mothers chest and quickly fell asleep. Anko chuckled happily to herself as she came upon a mid-sized apartment with three short stories...

Naruto whimpered as she shivered and Anko covered her as best as she could. She stumbled into the apartment and she groaned to herself as she stared at the giant staircase that led her to her level. She sighed as the began to climb the squeaky staircase, step by step. Naruto snuggled into Anko as she giggled quietly, as not to wake her sleeping angel.

Anko shivered as the cruel winds picked up and Naruto whimpered as she snuggled into her mother for comfort and warmth. Anko smiled warmly at her own flesh and blood as it buried its small head into her chest.

Anko came upon a door heavy with complicated-looking seals. Anko shifted her coffee-dyed orbs to each side of her carefully and she carefully nicked her finger. Drawing a small drip of blood, she held Naruto with extreme caution and she placed her thumb on the door knob and she drew a the small kanji for 'bloody snake' on she small metallic handle.

With Anko's sensitive hearing, she heard the door unlock with a gentle click. Anko wrapped her hand around the chilly doorknob and turned. Naruto softly sobbed as the sudden blast of cold air that hit her small body.

Anko giggled as she entered the cold apartment and was swallowed up by the cold darkness of her own home.

Naruto cooed as her mixture of hazel-chocolate orbs blinked cutely as she happily squealed. Anko smiled sincerely at her newborn and she flicked the lights on, which temporarily blinded the poor child. Anko giggled as she cradled the small female in her arms tenderly and glanced around at the messy floor.

" Well.. Home Sweet Home. I guess…" Anko muttered as she felt Naruto's chakra lowering. Speaking of chakra, Anko closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on Naruto's small body, and noticed an incredible amount of chakra!

_' It's not the fox… It's that of her own!! Kami-sama, her chakra is incredible!' _Anko thought as she opened her eyes and looked down at the small child.

Naruto was fast asleep, and Anko smiled as the young child softly snored and Anko placed her in the seemingly new bought crib and the young kunoichi drug herself to the old sofa and she quickly allowed sleep to consume her.

†∞†∞† _TO BE CONTINUED _**†∞†∞†**

**Kit:** Okay then… Uh… I really want to see how far this one will go. So please review, if you do, I'll give you free Naruto plushies!!

**Sasuke:** No you wont… - glares evilly –

**Kit: **Okay then, if you review I'll give you a bag of kunai knives and an Itachi target!!!

**Sasuke: **That's better…

**Kit: **What the hell are you doing here in the first place? You're not supposed to be here!!

**Sasuke:** You're such a loser, it wouldn't matter if I'm here or whatever…

**Kit: **I'm not a loser! Naruto!!

**Sasuke:** _Shit…_

**Naruto:** Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!! You don't know how I missed those brooding good looks of yours!!

**Sasuke:** Naruto, please get off me… _Before Ino gets here!!  
_

**Kit: **Oi, Ino!! Sasuke is touching Naruto in the wrong places!!

_Payback is so sweet!! _

**Ino:** WHAT!! UCHIHA-TEME!!!

**Sasuke:** Shit!! – Gently pushes Naruto to the ground and runs –

**Naruto:** Sasuke! Come back!!

**Ino: - **proceeds to beat a certain Uchiha to a bloody pulp –

**Sasuke: **… I. Hate. You…

**Ino: -** grabs Naruto and disappears –

**Sasuke: **- grabs kunai –

**Kit: **…Oo! Sasuke, what are you going to do with that?

**Sasuke:** Kunai. In. Head!

**Kit:** Before Sasuke kills me, I want to say, and if you have something you think would make a great addition to the story like other pairings and mission hell even jutsu! Write it in a review and I'll more than likely add it, I'll credit you for the mission or jutsu.

**Sasuke:** You're not even worth killing...

**Itachi:** That's **_MY_** line, otouto...

**Kit: **Seriously, I really hoped you all liked the prologue, and sorry about the slack near the end. I couldn't think straight. Forgive me, ne? Okay, so please vote! Vote, Vote, Vote!!!


	2. Sorry

**Due to family matters and personal problems I need to say that:**

**I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING THIS! I GIVE** _A Douche With No Life_ **ANY AND ALL PERMISSION TO COPY AND PASTE THIS STORY ONTO HIS PAGE! IT IS NOW HIS STORY, NOT MINE!**

**DO NOT E-MAIL ME OR MESSAGE ME ABOUT HOW HE STOLE IT FROM ME! HE WILL ERASE MY NAME AND ANY COPYRIGHTS THAT I MAY HAVE MARKED! **_**Scaled Kitsune **_**NOW BELONGS TO HIM AND ONLY HIM!!**

**I WILL DELETE THIS WITHIN THE MONTH!!**

**I'm truly sorry for cancling everything, but I cannot update with this family stuff going on; I may come back but I highly doubt it..**

**Signed,**

_X.x.X.DementedCheeseNip.X.x.X_


End file.
